


Harry Potter and the Tall Tale of Trolls?

by Kiko713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Fantasy, Harry Potter-stuck, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko713/pseuds/Kiko713
Summary: What will happen when 12 trolls and the main Harry Potter group meet at Hogwarts? How much trouble can Hermione Ron and Harry get into this year? how will the trolls be treated? What houses will the trolls be in? How will Malfoy react to the Trolls? Will Eridan make friends or will he and Sollux get expelled?Edit: my computer broke so I'm on hiatus until I can get a new one I'm so sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

** New Species of Trolls: **

 

It was another day at the Dursley's house hold and after what happened last year with the Death Eaters, Harry was locked up in his room only to come out 3 times a day to use the restroom. The cat flap on the door of his room was used to feed him small meals. It was early in the morning when a knock on the door came from Uncle Vernon "Get up boy. Half past before we leave and if you want to keep this door unlocked you'll get up now and hurry up." The Dursley’s were leaving for a 3 day trip to the beach and visit "Very important friends," Harry was left behind. Of course he didn't mind not having to put up with them and their abuse. It didn't take long for Harry to get up and get dressed. Once he left to the room to use the restroom he was given a list of chores to do.

 

Do the dishes

 

Do the laundry

 

Tidy the house

 

Dust the house

 

Rake the yard (front and back)

 

Mow the lawn

 

Weed the garden (front and back)

 

Wash your cloths

 

Clean the bathroom

 

Clean Duddy's room

 

Wash the windows

 

Fix the television.

 

The list went on with odd jobs and really ridiculous things. It took a lot in Harry to not laugh at the "Clean Duddy's room". After the Dursley’s left Harry sent a Hedwig to Hermione and Ron asking about when he was able to leave. Nearing the end of the second day of the Dursley free house Hedgwig came back baring two notes along with another owl baring a note. The first one he recognized as Ron's reading:

 

Harry,

Mum said to wait until it’s nearing your birthday.

-Ron.

 

The Second note was Hermione's reading.

 

Harry,

We were told that you have to wait until 3 days before your birthday. On another note though we do have some exciting news. They'll be new students joining us for school. They found a new species of troll that’s just more intelligent if not smarter than we are and they said they're going to start letting them join. Oh Harry isn't that wonderful news. I wonder what they're like. I wonder if they'll ride on the Hogwarts express with us. Ron think's it rubbish that trolls are going to be able to join the school but his mum says it’s better to learn something new than it be snobs like Malfoy and his lot. Though she didn't say it like that. I'll tell you more when you get here in a few weeks.

 

-Hermione

 

The last letter was from the Ministry of Magic baring a very official document.

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

It has come our attention that due to a new discovery in the Department of Magical Creatures that there has been a newly discovered species of Trolls. Due to growing concern of housing them we would like to inform the parents of Harry J. Potter that your son will have to room with them this year at Hogwarts. Each student will have to make friends and try to learn a few things from this Creatures. Some may also note that we are indeed working on integrating the trolls into wizard society. Due to a growing number of concerns we will have our teachers and staff keep close eyes on the trolls. If something is to happen we will notify the parents immediately.

 

Head of the Ministry of Magic:

 

Cornelius Fudge.


	2. Trip to the Weasley's and Diagon Alley

** Trip to the Weasley's and Diagon Alley **

 

It was a few weeks after the Dursley’s came back did things seemed to be going like normal. You stayed locked in the room while the Dursley’s lived in the rest of the house. It was around when the post came that Harry heard his Uncle Vernom yell his name in his disgusted tone of voice. "HARRY!" Harry sat on the bed using a blanket to cover up his spell books he was reading. No soon after he coved the books Uncle Vernom came into the room looking mad as ever. Uncle Vernom came into the room holding a letter covered in a couple of stamps and addressed to him.

 

"YOU. What have we said about you and your lot sending shit like this?" Uncle Vermon practically hissed as he shoved the letter to him. "Well open it boy. See what your lot wants. Go on, read it aloud." Harry opened the letter carefully and spoke aloud as he read the letter.

 

Dear Harry,

 

I don't know if the post is working well nor if the stamps I put on was enough still but I thought I should have wrote in advance before telling you that we will be coming by car like a muggle. We'll be there in a day or so. Just make sure you have your things packed and ready by July 28th and we'll be there as soon as we can. Also keep an eye out for Death Eaters and for heaven’s sake boy please send a letter the normal way when you get this.

 

Signed Molly Weasley

 

When Harry finished speaking Uncle Vernom looked at harry obviously fighting with himself to even let Harry go with them. "Do not send that thing with something for the post. Remember boy your kind isn't welcomed here nor should there be any talk of that foolish nonsense. One more day with the prat. One more day." Uncle Vernom left the room closing the door muttering to himself. Harry couldn't believe he only had one day left. He started to quickly put things away. Harry was happy about this. He was happy he had a day left and when he finally went to bed he was a bit too excited to sleep.

 

After a restless night the Weasley's came around noon picking Harry up in a muggle looking car. He had put all his stuff into the trunk of the car before climbing into the back of the car with Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Hermione. After they drove off heading to Diagon Alley. Ron's mom had spoken up as they drove to The Leaky Cauldron. "When we get to The Leaky Cauldron I want all you on your best behavior. We're showing some of the trolls and a few transfers where to buy some of the things here. Fred, Gorge I'm talking to you two especially. No funny business or I'll make you degnome the garden." As they parked and got out of the car Harry and the other 7 walked into the Leaky Cauldron. The place looked filled with teens and trolls.

 

Chatter was amongst everyone Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked amongst them as they caught some of the chatter.

"Thii2 ii2 2tupiid ii don't 2ee why we have two go AA. Hone2tly I’d rather 2tay home and hack 2hiit than attended 2ome 2hiitty a22 2chool that ED ii2 attending."

"Well I think for once it'd be a fun adventure. Not to mention we all get to have wands and do magic! Isn’t that exciting?"

 

"Like I was telling you Kar magic isn’t real and this school is nothing but some hocus pocus sham if you ask me."

"ERIDAN FOR THE EVERLASTING FUCK I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF IT IS A SHAM OR FUCKING NOT I JUST WANT TO GET THIS FUCKING SHIT OVER WITH."

"Yo Karkat man listen we just have to buy our shit today after that you can go home and watch your shitty movies or whatever. Doubt you'll be able to do that at the school."

"Yea kar listen to your mate sprite. He has you whipped anyway."

 

"Kanaya I do+ think you should at least try wearing something better than that. I can make you a cute dress if you want?"

"Purim I've Told You I'm Fine. I Don't Need A New Dress This Is Just Fine. It Looks Fine. Doesn't It Look Fine Kankri?"

"Y9u d9 6ut please d9n't drag me int9 this. P9rrim y9u l99k fine t99 n9w I think the humans we're waiting f9r sh9uld 6e here s99n."

 

When Harry did stop Ron's mother called for attention and everyone in the room fell silent quickly. In total there was about 43 altogether if anyone counted the guy behind the counter. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley as she spoke.

"Now I know there is a lot of you and this is a trail for you all to make new friends as well as get along with those at a new place. As for your shopping I'll have Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny show you about just make sure to stay out of trouble, I'm looking and talking to you Fred and George. Now I want you all to get into groups and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fed and George here will show you about. Please mind your manners and don't fight. I want you all to visit the Gringots bank and exchange money or get money from the bank. My lot you have your money remember you're to buy your books and robs."

 

The trolls had all gone to whom they were told to go with. When they were all left to go into Diagon Alley, Ginny had gotten assigned to take Karkat, John, Terezi, Kankri, and Latula. Ginny didn't know who was who and kept mixing up Kankri and Karkat along with Terezi and Latula. John laughed a little at this helping her out a bit. And kept Kankri and Karkat from fighting. Their first stop was to the Gringots bank. They had gotten their money and decided to walk to the Cauldron shop.


	3. Wizard Shops and Troll Stops

As Ginny and the others entered the cauldron shop an old man wearing glasses looked at them speaking loud enough to be heard. "Six Pewter size 2?" It took the group a moment before Ginny spoke up for them "Actually its 5. I already have a cauldron." The old man nodded and waved his wand as five Pewter size 2 cauldrons laid atop the counter and he added up the total to 75 Galleons. The group paid and took the cauldron leaving the shop.

 

It was after lunch when everyone met up at Olivander's Wand Shop. Everyone had their robes, books and cauldrons all they needed was their wands. It didn't take long for Olivander to view the group over and give a small smile. "First time getting wands or your second one? Are the majority getting your wands for the first or second time?" Molly spoke up "They're first time. Ginny, Hermione, boys come here. The rest of you stay here a buy your wands. I have to get these lot their stuff along with some of you some dress robes." Molly took Harry and them off to the Second Hand Robe Shop leaving the 32 others in Olivander's Wand Shop.

 

"Alright who wants to go first in getting their wand?" Olivander spoke up looking the odd group over. "1 th1nk my m4t3spr1t3 should go f1rst. m1tun4 com3 h3r3 hun. l3ts g3t th4t w4nd of yours." A boy with a helmet and a black and yellow suit stepped forward smiling wide a bit nodding. It took a minute before a few wands given to Mituna that one picked him perfectly. It was a 13.5" Larch wood Unicorn hair wand. After Mituna had his wand Terezi stepped up and like Mituna got her wand, 13.5" Mahogany Phoenix Feather. One after another stepped forward getting their wands:

 

Damara: 9.5" Fir Hippogriff Talon

 

Meenah: 11" Cedar Hippogriff Talon

 

Karkat: 11.5"Cherry Unicorn Hair

 

Nepeta: 11" Mahogany Unicorn Hair

 

Dave: 12.5" Apple Dragon Heart String

 

Eridan: 8.5" Mahogany Dragon Heart String

Vriska: 8" Blackthorn Phoenix Feather

 

Kurloz: 12.5" English Oak Phoenix Feather

Kanaya: 11.5" Willow Unicorn Hair

 

Tavros: 11.5" Pine Dragon Heart String

 

Jane: 9.5" Pear Unicorn Hair

 

Dirk: 9" Ash Phoenix Feather

 

Roxy: 9" Willow Unicorn Hair

 

Aradia: 13" Elm Unicorn Hair

 

Rose: 11.5" Apple Veela hair

 

Kankri: 12" Chestnut Phoenix Feather

 

Cronus: 11" Ash Hippogriff Talon

 

Feferi: 8.5" Aspen Veela Hair

                                                                                                                 

Purim: 12.5" Beech Hippogriff Talon

 

Jake: 8.5" Walnut Phoenix Feather

 

Rufioh: 13" Silver lime Veela Hair

 

Equius: 11" Maple Veela Hair

 

Aranea: 13" Hazel Phoenix Feather

 

Sollux: 8" Spruce Dragon Heart String

 

Gamzee: 14" Red oak Veela Hair

 

John: 9.5" Holly Veela Hair

 

Latula: 11.5" Blackthorn Unicorn Hair

 

Jade: 14" Dogwood Veela Hair

 

Meulin: 14" Holly Veela Hair.

 

Horuss: 12" Vine Hippogriff Talon.

 

After everyone got their wands and seems really excited they went back to the Leakey Cauldron chatter of excitement rose in the air.

 

"My wand is obviously better than yours is Vris. I mean it has half an inch more to it than yours and it’s not some shitty Phoenix Feather core."

"Oh please my wand is clearly 8etter. Eight Inches. Who knew I'd have such a wonderful wand ::::D"

"Oh please you wand is just as if not shittier than Sol's."

"Hey fii2h fuck leave me out of whatever it ii2 you and Vrii2ka have going on and my wand ii2 eight iinche2 of 2omethiing that'll kick your a22."

 

I THINK MY WAND IS UM, PRETTY GREAT 11 AND A HALF INCHES, hEH ITS PRETTY BIG, what DO YOU THINK RUFIOH? OHH, pretty NEAT RIGHT?"

"H*ll yea. 1ts bang 'a rang1n 1f you ask me. Pretty b1g wand there th1nk you can handle 1t Tavros?"

"oHH, yEAH I CAN. IT’S NOT TOO BAD, I MEAN HOW HARD CAN MAGIC BE?"

 

"I’m living the fuckin dream Kan man I knew all those sweeps of playing wizard would pay off. Meenah told ya I was a wizard."

"Cr9nus language."

"Yeah really nice thing to be bragging aboat. Glubbin nerd. Yo Aranea, Purim how big were your wands again?"

 

"My wand was 13 inches and is a Hazel wood wand with a Phoenix Feather core."

"My wand was a 12 and a half inch with beech wood and a hippogriff talon. Aranea would you happen to+ know of that creature by chance?"

 

"I SWEAR TO FUCK DAVE DON'T LAUGH AT MY WAND AT LEAST MY FUCKING WAND ISN'T FUCKING APPLE WOOD. IT’S SOMETHING MORE FUCKING MANLY. ITS CHERRY WOOD.

"Karkat man cherry wood is not manly. You wouldn't know manly if manly fell from the sky and dropped an ill beat for you."

"Dave you wouldn't know manly if it as you said fell from the sky and dropped an ill beat was it?"

"HA EVEN ROSE FUCKING AGREES WITH ME STRIDER."

 

"Perhaps we get to make potions ahh I wonder if I could give karkitty a love potion?"

"I don’t think that b wise Nepeta. To be honest I think you can totally do better than Karkat."

"S) (es right Nepeta. Maybe you s) (ould try glubbin around and sea w) (ere t) (at gets you."

"Nepeta doesn't need a lowb100d to make her happy. I am sorry Feferi but Nepeta shouldn't date unless I approve of them. I am her moirail after all."

"Oh snap we’re getting all moirailish ova here"


	4. Leaky Cauldron and Hogwarts houses

 

It was a late night at the Cauldron and everyone was in bed. The only ones up was Dave and Karkat. Both the boys sat quietly in their room watching a Thirteen Going on thirty until the early mornings. When everyone got together for breakfast the chatter arose about the next day for boarding the train. Everything got quiet when Molly spoke up.

 

"Alright we're going to use charms on the trolls to appear Human until we cross the barrier to the platform. I'm sure you all know that humans no nothing of your existence so you all will have to bear with us for the time being. We'll be needing you all to go to bed and expect to get up around four tomorrow."

 

A loud groan came from everyone at being told when they had to be woken up. The rest of the day the kids and trolls were allowed to walk around Diagon Alley. After the day ended everyone went to bed to an uneventful day. At four that next morning everyone was up and getting dressed. The trolls had the charms on them and they were off by half past 5 in the morning.

 

"I don’t see why the bloody hell we have to wake up so early we're not going to get there until seven anyways." Ron spoke sounding irritable as ever. Hermione slapped him speaking in an authoritative tone "Ron don't speak like that its rude. Not to mention we're supposed to be there half past six not seven."

"YEAH ASSHOLE DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT OR YOUR MATESPRITE WILL GET PISSY AT YOU" Karkat chimed in only to receive a dirty look from Hermione.

"Dude chill or she'll slap you too." Dave playfully pushed Karkat laughing a little getting another look from Hermione.

 

The drive over to the train station was long not to mention it took two enchanted cars to take them there. Once they got there Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Gorge, and Ginny looked ecstatic, the trolls and eight other humans didn't look as excited.

 

When everyone got onto the platform 9 and 3 quarters Molly called the trolls over.

"Alright I'm going to undo the charm loves so hold I want you all too all line up and do this quickly you have a train to catch. As for the rest of you hurry off get on the train." One by one the trolls were decharmed and off to get on the train. As they passed people on the train the trolls got looks from everyone.

 

It was still early morning when the train started to leave. Every one split up into their own carts speaking about anything and everything. Other students on the train looked about the trolls stopping every now and again at one of the cars seeing them.

 

** On the Train: **

 

The kids and trolls all got into their own little cars. The trolls got odd looks from the kids already on the train and whispers could be heard here and there from the opened cars.

 

"What do you reckon is wrong with his eyes?" A huffle puff spoke quietly to her friends

 

"Do you think the rumors of their bloods being different colors is real?" A boy with glasses said to his friends.

 

"They won't last a month. I bet that troll with the stupid long horns will be the first to drop out." A slythern boy with hair spoke to two boys who laughed. Eridan caught wind of this as Feferi's fins drooped a little promptly walking to the door and speaking to Draco.

 

"Listen here you bloody land dweller Fef is a lot smarter than you and won’t drop out of shit. If you so much as lay a hand on her I will kick your ass." Feferi grabbed Eridan by the ear fin and dragged him off as she scolded him for threatening to fight a human.

 

Other than that everyone sat in the cars and talking idly about everything and getting an occasional visitor asking about things like their horns, where they're from, how do they know each other etc.

 

** At Hogwarts: **

 

After the long train ride it was late and everyone was now getting off the train to leave to Hogwarts. The first years and transfer students were called to the boats while the others were left to leave on cart pulled by invisible horses. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all greeted Hagrid before being told to meet him at his cabin tomorrow morning. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Hagrid started sitting the new first years, and transfer students, on the boats.

 

The new kids were greeted with a spectacular view of the castle. It was huge with lights that shone as bright as day. The castle itself looked like an old Victorian aged palace with a river that looked deep enough to swim in.

 

Once in the halls everyone was starting to get bombarded with water balloons thanks to Peeves the Poltergeist. An old woman with glasses and a furious look upon her face spoke to the ghost who had soaked about half the students.

 

"Peeves get out of here now!" She had fallen victim to his joke and went from being a soaked to the bone cat to a soaked to the bone human in a matter of seconds. When she finally got him to leave after threatening to speak to the Bloody Baron she addressed the children.

 

"Hello all I do apologize about Peeves. I am Professor McGonagall. Now the house elves are taking your things to your rooms while you eat. Before you eat though you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be the houses you stay at while you continue your studies here. Now if I can have everyone stand in a line and we shall go in." With that the student and trolls got into a jumbled up line and walked through the rows of tables. There they stood in front of all the students as Professor McGonagall pulled out a very old looking hat. To the trolls' surprise it spoke and when it did it sung a bit of a song.

 

In olden times

 

When I was new

 

Four heroes old founded the school

 

Friend they were

 

Until they fought

 

About how they should make the school

 

Muggle born or Pure of blood?

 

When all was done they ventured not

 

But they made four houses be

 

What where those you ask

 

Well they were

 

Raven Claw of ready mind

 

They're smart and wise and kind of hearts.

 

Where Huffle Puffs are most patient and loyal

 

They stay unafraid of toil

 

Slytherin’s though can be mean and nasty they're cunning folks who are pure of blood

 

And Gryffindor they're brave at heat with chivalry who will do their best

 

Heroes of old claimed at best when they past

 

They left me to sort the new wizards be

 

Into house such of theirs to learn the ways they once bared.

 

I am the sorting hat that may be

 

But I say welcome to thee.

 

And with that everyone even the trolls clapped at the song. Professor McGonagall came with a rolled up parchment and addressed the new students again. "When I call your name please come over here and sit down I will place the hat on your head and when he tells you hour house please go sit at the table." With that she started reading off names to which the hat would say the house. Every other student seated already at the tables kept looking at the trolls wondering where they'd be put.

 

Alan Lopez: Gryffindor

 

Albert Rodriguez: HufflePuff

 

Amy Bell: HufflePuff

 

Aradia Megido: HufflePuff

 

Aranea Serket: Slythern

 

Benjamin Alexander: Slythern

 

Betty Smith: Gryffindor

 

Beverly Torres: Gryffindor

 

Brandon Sanchez: Slythern

 

Carl Wright: HufflePuff

 

Carol Patterson: Ravenclaw

 

Christine Ward: Ravenclaw

 

Craig Clark: Gryffindor

 

Cronus Ampora: Ravenclaw

 

Damara Megido: Slythern

 

Daniel Williams: HufflePuff

 

David Gray: HufflePuff

 

David Strider: HufflePuff

 

Debra Walker: HufflePuff

 

Dennis Martin: HufflePuff

 

Diana Perez: Gryffindor

 

Dirk Strider: Ravenclaw

 

Equius Zahhak: HufflePuff

 

Eridan Ampora: Slythern

 

Feferi Peixes: HufflePuff

 

Felicia Phillips: Ravenclaw

 

Fancies Fosters: Gryffindor

 

Gamzee Makara: Slythern

 

Gary Patterson: Ravenclaw

 

Gregory Mitchell: Slythern

 

Horuss Zahhak: HufflePuff

 

Irene Reed: HufflePuff

 

Jacqueline Griffon:

 

Jade Harley: Gryffindor

 

Jake English: Gryffindor

 

Jane Crocker: HufflePuff

 

Jean James: HufflePuff

 

Jennifer Jones: Ravenclaw

 

Jesse Murphy: Ravenclaw

 

Joyce Wright: Gryffindor

 

John Egbert: HufflePuff

 

Kanaya Maryam: Ravenclaw

 

Kankri Vantas: Ravenclaw

 

Karkat Vantas: Gryffindor

 

Kurloz Makara: Slythern

 

Latula Pyrope: Gryffindor

 

Lillian Barons: Slythern

Linda Martinez: Slythern

 

Lois Roberts: Slythern

 

Maria Ross: Slythern

 

Martin Bell: HufflePuff

 

Mathew Coleman: Ravenclaw

 

Meenah Peixes: Slythern

 

Meulin Leijon: Gryffindor

 

Michelle Price: Ravenclaw

 

Mituna Captor: Gryffindor

 

Nepeta Leijon: Gryffindor

 

Patricia Howard: Gryffindor

 

Paul Campbell: HufflePuff

 

Purim Maryam: Ravenclaw

 

Rachel Hughes: Gryffindor

 

Richard Edwards: HufflePuff

 

Roger Tomas: Slythern

 

Rose Lalonde: Ravenclaw

 

Roxy Lalonde: Ravenclaw

 

Rufioh Nitram: Gryffindor

 

Russell Henderson: Slythern

 

Ryan Roberts: HufflePuff

 

Sandra Alexander: Ravenclaw

 

Sarah Gonzales: Gryffindor

 

Sollux Captor: Ravenclaw

 

Steve Powell: HufflePuff

 

Tavros Nitram: HufflePuff

 

Timothy Butler: Slythern

 

Terezi Pyrope: Slythern

 

Victor Evans: Gryffindor

 

Vriska Serket: Slythern

 

Walter Rogers: HufflePuff

 

Wanda Ward: Slythern

 

Wayne Lewis: Ravenclaw

 

William Gonzalez: Ravenclaw

 

Willie Tunner: HufflePuff

 

And

 

Zyran Peterson: Gryffindor

 

Once everyone was sorted and seated Dumbledore got up and gave his speech. Everyone fell still and quiet looking up at Dumbledore.

 

"Hello and welcome new students and welcome back older students. I would like to first remind everyone that the forbidden forest is off limits. I'd also like you all to make sure that the trolls feel welcomed and to treat them like you would your human counter parts. If we see or hear that anyone has been messing with a troll they shall be put in detention and same goes for the trolls if you are caught fighting or hurting another you will have detention as well. Now I think you've all waited enough and are hungry so let’s eat."

 

And with that the food appeared upon the tables and everyone started to fest upon it chatting here and there speaking to the trolls who were chatting among the humans.


End file.
